An Endless Waltz With You
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: They were the antithesis of one another. She was peace and she was war. This endless waltz they were tangled in, though? It wasn't so bad. RelenaxDorothy throughout the final battle, the revolution, and the waltz that she so badly wanted to lead. Read, Enjoy & Review for RelenaxDorothy.


**An Endless Waltz With You**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Relena Peacecraft and Dorothy Catalonia were interesting creatures; they were not unlike water and oil, peace and war, life and death. They were basically the antithesis of one another. Relena was the perfect example of peace in human form while Dorothy was the beautiful human manifestation of war. Perhaps that was why they got along so well.

Neither woman was a stranger to loss. Relena had seen her father die right in front of her as well as being hit with the revelation that she was actually the heiress to a flagship nation and legacy for peace. Dorothy had lost her father in battle and she had also lost her grandfather out in space, and essentially, Dorothy herself had sent him up there…and after he was gone, she basically fell off the deep end, twisting Duke Dermain's explosive demise into a valiant sacrifice.

This rivalry they had even followed them beyond the boundaries of Earth itself, up and onboard the Libra space battle station after the White Fang organization had arisen to declare war on Earth.

It was then, when Relena was a welcomed guest aboard Libra, that Dorothy found herself…not quite happy, but more like "content" by having her darling, admired Miss Relena's presence there. The discussion that they had then, in Relena's "guest" quarters, with the vastness and star-spangled dark velvet of space (be it actual stars beyond or just Mobile Suit carcasses and other such debris floating around out there), felt very much like "old times", when they had their war vs peace arguments in Relena's cozy office with the shining sun and sparkling ocean outside her windows, back on the Sanc Kingdom, on Earth.

There was no doubt that Dorothy relished in those arguments with Relena and, despite the current circumstances and forces at play…the dirty-blonde was smiling as she argued with Dorothy about how her brother Milliardo could still be reasoned with.

Even if later on Dorothy and Relena would have to part ways before the final battle for Libra, with the White Fang facing the might and sheer numbers of Treize Kushrenada's Earth forces as well as the Gundams…Dorothy still wished she could gaze into Relena's eyes as the battle and carnage raged on, even if at the time she had her hands full with a sword duel against the "pretty boy" of the Gundam pilots, the pilot of the Gundam Sandrock.

She had _seen_ things when she was hooked up to the Z.E.R.O. System when Milliardo tasked Dorothy with coordinating the Mobile Doll Virgo II's in the war of attrition against the Gundams.

Dorothy had seen not only Quattre Raberba Winner coordinating the Gundam defense…but she had also been given a glimpse into the very _future._

She saw things that she was not comfortable with…but not things she was not necessarily _afraid of._

She saw herself at the side of a woman…or perhaps it was with a woman _at_ her side? And they were dancing in celebration...

 _A waltz, slow, fluid. She was being led. She felt warm, at_ peace _in her partner's encouraging embrace as they glided over the dance floor. Faceless silhouettes dancing, fluttering around them, waltzing in the opposite direction to them. Her soft-pink lips curled into a smile. A genuine, content smile. A smile free of her usual snark, a smile free of the ever-present lust for conflict with_ her.

 _Her partner was beautiful, dashing in her confidence and serene smile. She was soft and warm, and those red, plush lips of hers…she gazed at those lips and then, looked up to meet her partner's stormy-blue eyes. A hot blush adorned her face at being caught staring yet the smile on her partner's face wasn't mocking her for it. The smile remained there as her dance partner's face began to approach hers…_

" _Isn't this nice, Dorothy~?"_

"… _yes. Yes, it is. An_ endless waltz _with you…that's all I want…Miss Relena," cue their lips making the final approach while they were encompassed by a flurry of pure-white feathers, feathers not unlike an angel's ethereal wings passing by as the clock struck midnight._

As she slept off the aftershock of being ripped away from that fantasy induced by the Z.E.R.O. System at the time, Dorothy felt the raging fury within her eating away at her, mocking her for being weak.

Later, it was over. The war was over. The Libra battle station was nothing but shattered space debris, the revolution brought about by the misguided child of Mr. Treize was quenched by the joint efforts of the Gundam pilots and the people themselves, those that essentially fought without bearing arms, instead bearing only their desire for peace. Dorothy prided herself in at least having provided the transportation to bring those people there, but in the grand scheme of things, it wasn't _that_ big of contribution, but she digressed.

The Gundams were no more and their pilots were off doing whatever it is they were supposed to do now that there were no more wars to be fought, no more guns to be fired, no more Mobile Suits to be piloted.

In the end, war had lost. Peace prevailed…but that didn't mean that _they_ were finished arguing. Or, at least, they weren't done fighting their proverbial battle of hearts. What seemed so long ago, Relena was leading and the clock was ticking down to midnight. _This_ time, though?

"This time, _I'm_ leading~" Dorothy purred with delight and satisfaction in her voice. Relena's rare giggle was a lyrical chime to the platinum-blonde's ears as the girl dipped the dirty-blonde, the ends of her long, loose tresses fluttering an exact one inch above the stainless, polished wood of the floor of Relena's office. The Darlian child (she had long since dropped the Peacecraft last name) blushed hotly when Dorothy skillfully wove the fingers of her free hand under Relena's skirt to caress her leg and then, pull that leg up and hold Relena in a most stylishly-provocative position.

"This is nice too, isn't it, _Miss Relena~?"_ Dorothy purred almost in Relena's face, their lips a dangerous inch apart. The dirty-blonde sighed softly and smiled as she wrapped her arms around Dorothy's neck and threaded her fingers through the girl's really long, silky platinum-blonde tresses.

"You're not going to pull me back up until I give, are you?"

"Nope~"

"Sheesh, Dorothy…" Relena rolled her eyes yet the smile she wore remained in place. She then gave Dorothy a fluttering kiss on the lips, speaking after pulling away yet their lips brushed temptingly with each word Relena spoke. "Yes, Dorothy. This is nice, too. It's Ok if you're my partner in an _Endless Waltz."_

And then, they kissed again as the midday sunlight flooded Relena's office, bathing the two waltzing and kissing women, the antithesis of one another even now, in its warm light.

 _FIN_

 _For Beth Cyra, because I hope she still adores this pairing. :3_

 _Semper-Fi! Carry on!_


End file.
